¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan!
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: El chillar de la puerta resonó y entonces se encontró con la figura de Oikawa, quien transportaba en sus manos un pastel con una sola vela encendida y la sonrisa que tenía no se la quitaba nadie.


******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

Más vale tarde que nunca. No podía fallarle a Tobio, a él no, de todas las personas él no. No a ese chico tsundere que tantas risas me ha causado y bueno, como es su cumpleaños como siempre es la perfecta excusa para escribir algo también con las parejas que me gustan. No me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan!<strong>

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta mientras su cerebro de manera rápida le hacía recordar dónde se encontraba. Se hallaba acostado de lado sobre su cama con las sábanas tapándolo casi hasta la nariz porque en ese tiempo hacía un frío de temer, sí se asomaba por la ventana (o miraba por ella, lo cual era una mejor idea) se daría cuenta que las calles estaban adornadas por un manto blanco. Los lugares que rodeaban el vecindario ya estaban decorados por la festividad que se avecinaba e incluso en su departamento el árbol de navidad, las luces y los adornos ya estaban puestos, no por iniciativa suya sino por alguien muy molesto que no podía sacar de su día a día. Esa persona se emocionaba peor que un niño con todas esas cosas.

Se enderezó un poco en su lugar, observando el techo del cuarto y pensando en lo agarrotado que estaban sus músculos. Después de todo ayer había entrenado muy duro en la universidad y su molesto compañero había logrado despertar una parte preciada de él, haciendo que tuviera un doble entrenamiento que lo agotó de una manera que no creí posible.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de lo que ya había notado desde que se despertó porque con sólo abrir los ojos notó el frío en su espalda. El lado de la cama se encontraba vacío y a juzgar por la temperatura de la zona desde hace bastante tiempo. Eso le hizo sentir un poco solo porque estaba acostumbrado a observar el cabello de su acompañante y la serenidad en su rostro mientras dormitaba, pero podía escuchar ruidos provenientes de las cocina así que sabía que él seguía ahí.

—Ah.

En una rápida revisada se dio cuenta que su celular, colocado en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama, tenía una luz parpadeante que detonaba un mensaje o llamada perdida.

Como no tenía ganas de levantarse porque el frío no le llamaba la atención principalmente, además de que deseaba descansar lo máximo posible ya que tenía el día libre, alargó el brazo en completo mutismo y todavía con los ligeros atisbos del sueño que no querían separarse de él, desbloqueó el aparato. Oprimió las teclas con rapidez mientras un bostezo lo obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos un momento. Tenía varios mensajes sin leer y unas cuantas llamadas.

«Qué raro», pensó.

Al primer mensaje, que no era de nadie más sino del tonto de Hinata, recayó como un balde de agua fría en la razón por la cual tenía tanta atención ese día.

_**Hinata: **_

"_¡Kageyama! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Eh… pues que lo pases muy bien hoy y ¡sé el mejor armador que se pueda! Pasaré a visitarte en la tarde para celebrarlo como se debe. Kenma también te manda saludos y felicitaciones." _

Mientras leía el mensaje un sonrojo adorno sus facciones, ¿cómo es que ese tonto podía decir tantas cosas vergonzosas sin inmutarse? Hinata era demasiado directo. A pesar de ya no ser un niño seguía siendo el idiota de siempre, el mismo terco cabeza hueca que sólo pensaba en saltar.

Para distraerse leyó el resto de los mensajes, tenía de sus antiguos sempais, el entrenador Ukai y el profesor también e incluso de miembros de equipos rivales que habían tenido cuando estaba en Karasuno. Las llamadas perdidas eran de su madre además de algunos familiares más cercanos.

—Veo que ya te has despertado —se escuchó una voz serena sin un atisbo de burla en ese momento, lo único que había era un cariño especial en su tono. El chillar de la puerta resonó y entonces se encontró con la figura de Oikawa, quien iba vestido con una playera suya (que ahora la verdad le quedaba grande porque era más alto que él) y sus bóxer negros. Sus largas y musculas piernas quedaban a la vista para deleite de su mirada, aunque intentaba ser lo más disimulado posible. El castaño transportaba en sus manos un pastel con una sola vela encendida y la sonrisa que tenía no se la quitaba nadie. Mientras ingresaba a su habitación iba canturreando—: _Feliz cumpleaños, Tobio-chan. Cumpleaños feliz. _

—Tooru… —murmuró con vergüenza mientras lo observaba sentándose mejor en su lugar. Con la confianza de los años que habían logrado tener ahora lo tuteaba, no como antes pero no importaba toda esa confianza sí veía a ese chico actuar de una manera tan cursi.

—Felicidades, Tobio-chan —Oikawa no se rendía y llegó frente a él. Se sentó con cuidado al borde la cama para que el pastel no se cayera y de manera mágica la vela tampoco se apagó. El silencio en la habitación hacía que pareciera alguna clase de templo—. Ahora pide un deseo y sopla las velas para que podamos comer esto, que pesa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —le chistó con rapidez—, no todos los días se cumplen veinte años.

Tooru le incitó a apagar la vela, lo cual al final no tuvo más opción que aceptar mientras el rojo seguía presente en sus mejillas bronceadas. El mayor no podía dejar de sonreír ante la actitud tan inocente que parecía nunca se le quitaba a ese chico egocéntrico que en la mayoría de los casos era todo un dolor de cabeza. Le gustaba molestarlo, por supuesto, era su trabajo pero también le agradaba de igual forma (incluso más) verlo feliz y él sabía de manera perfecta que aunque en ese momento actuaba tan tímido estaba realmente encantado. El problema es que Tobio-chan era una persona muy reservada para sus cosas, los actos de cariño lo sacaban de juego con rapidez logrando noquearlo, los abrazos y besos eran todo un tema para él (todo un tsundere).

—¡Bieeen! —canturreó cuando Tobio por fin apagó la bendita vela. Con cuidado dejó el dulce en la cama para estirar el brazo debajo de ésta y tomar lo que, seguramente, debido al ruido que hacía era una bolsa de compras. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver que así era ya que Tooru sostenía una bolsa de regalo con una cinta azul pegada a un lado—, ¡ten! Para ti.

El moreno parpadeó aturdido mientras sostenía el obsequio entre sus manos. La duda apareciendo rápida en sus ojos azules.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?

—La semana pasada —respondió el castaño ladeando la cabeza con diversión, sin poder evitar la ligera carcajada que salió de entre sus labios—. Lo escondí debajo de la cama porque sabía que no mirarías ahí, ah, ¿a qué soy inteligente? —Tooru se pasó una mano por el cabello para alejar un mechón molesto pero al mismo tiempo logrando generar una actitud galante.

Todavía aturdido, Kageyama no hizo nada más que sonreír sintiéndose querido por la persona que (a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos durante la mayoría de su vida) ahora amaba. Apretando el paquete de forma cuidadosa entre sus manos curvó los labios en lo que debería ser una sonrisa, aunque no podía fijar la vista en su acompañante pero lo intentaba.

—Gracias —murmuró—. No sabes cuánto…

—Ah, ah, ¡calla! —le volvió a chitar él de manera estricta y con el ceño fruncido. Estiró un brazo para alcanzar la mejilla de Tobio, con el dedo logró trazar una línea sin forma alguna pero que servía de excusa para tocar la piel del otro. Entonces, sin previo aviso golpeó su frente con el dedo índice y corazón—Grábalo de una vez en esa cabeza testaruda tuya llena de aire. Como tu novio me gusta verte feliz, y molestarte, pero sobre todo verte feliz… aunque haciendo estas cosas puedo hacerte feliz y molestarte al mismo tiempo porque ese sonrojo es algo digno de ver —Tooru dejó la frente para volver a la mejilla y pellizcarla de forma juguetona.

Kageyama aguantó lo que pudo para no lanzarle un golpe directo para noquearlo y quitárselo de encima.

—Hey-

—Tobio-chan, realmente eres un tonto por tenerle miedo al cariño, ¿no? —susurró Oikawa dejando de lado su jugueteo durante un segundo. Su mano ahora posicionada en el cuello de Kageyama, quien por inercia se había quedado estático en su lugar—Soy tu novio y este es un día especial, déjame mimarte como se debe aunque sea una vez al año, ¿sí? Nada de vergüenzas y actitudes a la defensiva. Déjate querer.

Tras esa confesión el silencio los rodeó a ambos en la habitación que compartían de su departamento en Tokio. Con el corazón hecho un puño pero al mismo tiempo más rápido de lo que debería considerarse sano (incluso peor que cuando estaba en el momento de tensión máxima durante un partido) Kageyama no podía hacer nada más que observar los ojos chocolate de su pareja, quien lo observaba con un cariño que nunca creería posible en alguien como él. Jamás en su vida habría llegado a imaginar que el dueño de todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo sería nadie más que tremendo idiota, pero ahí estaba, frente a él con esa sonrisa que lograba tranquilizarlo de cierta forma.

Controlando su voz para que no se escuchara insegura respondió:

—Realmente puedes ser un gran idiota.

Oikawa volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas.

—Feliz veinte años, Tobio-chan —con eso se acercó lo suficiente para unir sus labios con lo de él y sellar ese saludo con un beso.

La verdad es que Kageyama esperaba su cumpleaños sólo por la atención de él, no estaba nada mal, era el mejor regalo que podía recibir y pensaba aprovecharlo.


End file.
